Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of building structures by using modular elements, and more specifically relates to modular systems for to constructing liquid storage tanks.
Description of the Related Art
Different types of liquid storage tanks are already known. For instance, those tanks constructed by using the traditional casting moulds or shorings and other constructed by prefabricated modular elements that are transported to the site where the tank will be built. The latter type corresponds to the modular system of the present invention.
The Spanish Utility Model No. 1043885 describes a modular tank for storing liquids, which is formed by curved or arched rectangular plates which are connected to each other to form the cylindrical surface of the tank. The plates constitute the modules externally having polyester circular reinforcing tubular ribs extending longitudinally along the larger dimensions of the curved module. The engagement of the modules is carried out by inserting screws in through holes located in the proximity of the vertical edges of the plates. Like any circular structure, the configuration of a circular tank has the disadvantage of missing an important land extension when a large structure is to be built or the structure cannot be fit into a small land space.
The Spanish Utility Model No. 1 047 505 describes an enhanced water tank comprising reinforced concrete prefabricated side walls placed vertically to form a ring structure on a reinforced concrete foundation jointly forming a water storage receptacle. The walls have ribs that provide the necessary strength to withstand the pressure of the water stored in the tank. The connection of adjacent surfaces is carried out by metal bridges that comprise nutted bolts passing through tubular sections welded onto the ends of the reinforcements of the walls.
The Spanish Utility Model No. 1 051 024 describes a prefabricated modular container for storing liquids, which comprises a foundation in which the bottom protruding ends of prefabricated concrete side members are embedded by using shoe armour and strap, said side members being reinforced by ribs on its outer face and having an opening or recess for the internal ventilation of the container. In the center of the foundation, a column is vertically positioned on whose upper end and the perimeter of the container some elements serving to form a container cover are supported. As a single central column is proposed to support the cover elements, it is concluded that the proposal is for storage tanks of small capacity, which means that said container has the disadvantage of being limited to a certain not size very large dimensions, as often required in some industrial applications (wastewater treatment plants, drinking water storage tanks, etc.).
The Spanish Utility Model No. 2 004 776 describes and illustrates a prefabricated modular container which comprises a plurality of elements, each consisting of a substantially rectangular plate having a stiffening rib, wherein the side by side arrangement of said elements forms the faces of a right prism around a base or foundation. The ribs of the elements include a pair of holes, one top hole through which a perimeter ring passes and acts as a reinforcement strap of the assembly, and a bottom hole to which an outer bead is fastened at the level of the foundation, said bead being common to all the elements.
While the concept of modularity is already known and anticipated by previous proposals, none of them describes something that is essential in the construction of liquid storage tanks, as the provision of the required modular elements for constructing tanks where the dimensions of said elements are not always multiples of the width of the modular elements forming the walls of the container due to, for example, the size or configuration of the land where the tank will be constructed. The provision of modular elements specially designed to overcome the above disadvantage is a principal object of the present invention. To do this, in addition to wall modular elements that form the tank walls, the new modular system proposes adjustment and corner elements by which any problems that might arise in the sizing of the tank are solve